


The Centaur Linde Gang OS Book

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Centaurs, Death, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Everyone, Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny, Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews, Bill Williamson/Original Male Character(s), Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith & Others, Charles Smith/Dutch van der Linde, Dutch van der Linde/Original Male Character(s), Dutch van der Linde/Other(s), Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews & Leopold Strauss & Reader, Hosea Matthews & Van der Linde Gang, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Leopold Strauss, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson/Reader, John Marston & Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Leopold Strauss & Josiah Trelawny, Leopold Strauss & Orville Swanson, Leopold Strauss/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Centaur!Strauss & Human!Reverend

Leopold has a beautiful big and strong snow white Lipizzan horsebody. Reverend thinks that his horsebody and his human body are beautiful. But Leopold has huge self doubts. He thinks that he's ugly. And that only his horse half is beautiful. And that self doubts make Swanson angry. Because he thinks that they are unnecessary. Leopold sits on the camp cliff next to the stone with the good view. Where he sat while he told Arthur about the money lending he need to bring back. Reverend walls slowly towards him.

,,May I sit?" He asks carefully.

Nothing at first. But after a while Leo seems to come back to live.

,,Sure."

He sit down onto the rock next to the older Centaur. He seems sad. He's alone and that's what hurts him the most. Because all his ex partners told him that he's ugly, that that beautiful horsebody wouldn't fit for such an ugly man like him. And someday he startet to belive them. Cause he was always sure about his body and never cared what other said. But sure, if a view people tell you the same, you question your own opinion about yourself, and start to belive those lying bastards. And that's what happend to poor Leopold.

,,You know....." Reverend start carefully.

,,You shouldn't belive those stupid and blind bastards. Your not ugly. Your whole body is really beautiful. I mean it Leopold. I'm the only ugly person here. Not you Herr Strauss." He ads after a few moments of silence.

,,Your not ugly Reverend. And I'm not beautiful." Leo Sighs.

,,Nonsense. Your beautiful. For me you are. From head to hooves." Orville answers honest.

,,Look at me closely Orville. And tell me what's pretty on my face?" Leopold answers hurt.

But he look straight to Orville. The younger lift his head, and lock is with the older Centaur.

,,Your eyes, your lips. Just everything." Reverend whispers.

And Leo could see pure warmth, love, softness and honesty in the other man's eyes. And that made his heart melt and jump at the same time. His whole body start to tingle, the butterfly's in his stomach go crazy, and a little bit of hope lights into the older man. But he dosen't Show anything of it. I mean what is when Reverend dosen't love him?

,,I love you Leopold. As you are. You're so pretty. And it hurts myself that you have such stupid and unnecessary self doubts." Reverend Sighs.

Leo's mouth drop open. Wait what! He loves him too?

,,Y-you love me?" Leo stutters. 

This catched him off guard.

,,Yes. I really do. Whenever I see you beautiful Centaur, my heart starts to beat faster, and the butterfly's in my stomach go crazy."

And again, Strauss can see the honesty, warmth, softness and love in the younger man's eyes. Then Reverend get up, and stand on full hight opposite of the Centaur. Then he looks up. Because Herr Strauss is still two head's bigger in height than him. He takes the older Centaurs hand's carefully in his own. Then again, he look deep into the eyes of his love. 

,,I love you beautiful." He whispers.

And Reverend can see that his eyes light up with joy, love and surprise. And he sees that he slowly but surely get the trust of the old Centaur.

,,I love you too Orville."

Both man smile at each other. Leo should smile more often. It fits him.

,,Your smile is beautiful too. You should do it more often." Reverend smiles.

And this made Herr Strauss blush.

,,Are-are we together now?" Leo asks.

,,I would love that."

,,Me too." Leo agrees.

,,So we are. I believe. C-can I kiss you?" Swanson stutters u sure bit in joy.

,,Sure."

And then Leo bend down, and place his lips softly on Reverend's. The mustache of Swanson tickles a bit. But not in a bad way. Both man now need to get to know each other on the lovers side. And that they do with three soft kisses. While their hands are still connected. After the kisses, both man open their eyes, and immideatly lock them. Again they start to smile at each other.

,,C'mon angel. Let's go to my tent. I'm pretty tired." Leo yawns.

The Centaurs tent is surely big enough for both of them. Said done. Leo sleeps on the ground on a few pillows and bed rolls. He has even a huge blanket wich cover his whole body. And today he learned that it even can cover Reverend completely. Both man already wear their sleep clothing. And from that day on, both are the happiest man in the whole wild west.


	2. Alpha Centaur!Arthur & Omega Centaur!Bill

Bill and Arthur are far away from camp. Because Bill his mate slipped into heat this morning. They left three days ago. Bills omega cock is completely hard and outside and leaking pre cum. His slit wich is well hidden by his tail, produces so much slick that it runs put steadily and drip to the ground too. He has the horsebody of Brown Jack and Arthur has a beautiful big and strong completely black shire horse horsebody. It drives him wild. The sight and the scent of his mate. His big cock is rock hard and outside too and leaking pre-cum. Bill is a bigger breed, but due to him being an omega his cock is slightly smaller in width and length. Both mated one month back. This is their first heat and rut together. Bill moves his tail aside. His legs shaking slightly.

,,C'mon mount me already! Watcha waiting for?" Bill growls.

Arthur dosen't let him told this twice. He dances over to him like a wild stallion want to fuck a mare. He rear up, and mount his boyfriends horsebody wich is a bit larger and biger. His tip touch the wet slit of Bill's cunt. His front legs locked next to Bill's arms against the sides of his horse chest. Arthur's hind legs dances until he have a good hold. And so do Bill's four legs. He never got mounted. And he's lucky to have such a big and strong horsebody. Because he's sure if he wear a Mustang or a American paint, his body would fall to the ground powerless under the weight of the Shire. Arthur's whole body is muscle and strength. As with Bill. Even though Bill is an omega. He's a bit weaker then Arthur but otherwise you couldn't think he's an omega. As long as he hides his cunt under his long brown tail.

,,C'mon fuck me." Bill growls again.

And that's it. Arthur thrust forward harshly. This made his whole stallion cock dissappear into Bill's wet cunt immideatly and in one go. He's so tight and warm. A jolt and a deep moan went trough the older centaurs whole body. And Arthur let out a deep moan. Bill was way to wet to take it slow. Even if he wanted to he probably couldn't.

,,Fuck yes. So big! NGH." Bill moans.

,,So wet, tight and warm." Arthur sighs.

,,You alright?" He ask.

,,Yes. So good and so deep!" Bill moans.

He arch his human back, and brace himself with his hands against the thick stone wall opposite of him. He gives his mate some time to adjust. And then after a while, he start to thrust slowly into the tight wet heat. Both centaurs are a moaning, panting and grunting mess. He start to fuck his mate harder. He can feel hus orgasm rushing on fast. And suddenly Bill let out a low groan and cum on the floor. This made his cunt walls flutter arround the stallions cock. And that's it. Arthur cums loud moaning deep inside him. His knot swells and lock them both in place. He spread Bill's walls even more open die to his knot. Both man let out a deep grunt at that.

,,Oh yes that's it breed me baby." Bill moans.

Arthur is shocked in a good way. He never thought that Bill would think about it, or like the thought of being pregnant or breeded. Of course it's to late now anyway to go back, but this catched him of guard. Bill giggles trough his panting.

,,Of course I want to be breeded by you. And by you only. I want to have a foal with you." Bill says softly.

,,Awww. Me to Angel." Arthur smiles.

It took one hour for Arthur's knot to go down. And then both man seperated. They layed down on the cool stone ground and fall asleep cuddling tidly.

*Three months later*

Bill became actually pregnant that day. Now he's in the third month. And the herd is happy for them. They all are excited for the new foal in the gang. Arthur and Bill ae sure that this must be a pretty abd smart foal growing inside Bill's now slightly bulged horse belly. Both centaurs are so damn happy!


End file.
